Imagine Song Contest 11
Edinburgh, United Kingdom |Row 4 title = Winner |Row 4 info = "Troublemaker" Olly Murs ft. Flo Rida |Row 5 title = Timeline |Row 5 info = ◄ 10 file:ISC_Mini.png 12 ►}} ISC #11 was the elevnth edition of Imagine Song Contest which started on the 1st January. 58 users submitted an entry and there were 3 semi finals. Host city :For further information, see Edinburgh is the capital city of Scotland, situated on the southern shore of the Firth of Forth which is the area where the River Forth flows into the North Sea. With a population of 482,640 in 2012, it is the largest settlement in Lothian, a region of the Scottish Lowlands, and is situated at the eastern end of the Central Belt. From its prehistoric beginning as a hillfort, following periods of Celtic and Germanic influence, Edinburgh became part of the Kingdom of Scotland during the 10th century. With burgh charters granted by David I and Robert the Bruce, Edinburgh grew through the Middle Ages as Scotland’s largest town. By the time of the European Renaissance and the reign of James IV it was well established as Scotland's capital. The 16th century Scottish Reformation and 18th century Scottish Enlightenment were formative periods in the history of the city, which played a central role in both. While political power shifted to London following the Treaty of Union in 1707, devolution in 1997 has resulted in the return of a semi-autonomous Parliament to the capital. Participants 'Returning artists' Christina Stürmer previously participated in the ninth edition as a representative of Austria. Emeli Sandé previously participated in the sixth edition as a representative of Zambia. Emina Jahovic previously participated in the second edition as a representative of Serbia. Flo Rida previously participated in the eighth edition as a representative of Puerto Rico. Ivi Adamou previously participated in the third, fourth, fifth, seventh and ninth edition as a representative of Bulgaria, Cyprus and Greece. Ke$ha previously participated in the eighth edition as a representative of Hungary. Lea Michele previously participated in the fourth and seventh edition as a representative of the United States. Loreen previously participated in the eighth edition as a representative of Morocco. Nadia Ali previously participated in the eighth edition as a representative of Libya. Nicki Minaj previously participated in the second, third and seventh edition as a representative of Trinidad & Tobago. Nicole Scherzinger previously participated in the sixth edition as a representative of the Philippines. Pitbull previously participated in the third, fifth and sixth edition as a representative of Cuba. Shakira previously participated in the first, seventh and ninth edition as a representative of Colombia and Spain. Disqualifications In the first semi final, Poland was disqualified as they did not vote on time. If Poland voted on time, they would've been in the final. In the second semi final, Denmark was disqualified as they did not vote on time. If Denmark voted on time, they would've been in the final. In the third semi final, Greece was disqualified as they did not vote on time. However even if Greece did vote on time, they would not have qualified to the final. Results 'Semi-final 1' The first semi final had 19 entries. Only 8 countries qualified. 'Semi-final 2' The second semi final had 19 entries. Only 8 countries qualified. 'Semi-final 3' The third semi final had 19 entries. Only 8 countries qualified. 'Wildcards' Wildcard battles were introduced in the sixth edition of Imagine Song Contest. It was introduced to try and give underrated songs another chance at getting to the final. 'Final' This is a list of the songs that managed to get to the final and where they will run in the final recap. Map External links *Semi-final 1 recap *Semi-final 1 results *Semi-final 2 recap *Semi-final 2 results *Semi-final 3 recap *Semi-final 3 results *Wildcard battles *Wildcard battle results *Final recap *Final results Category:ISC Editions